Asphalt from asphalt processing and terminalling facilities is transported to end users in one of several ways, including direct piping of molten asphalt to nearby customers, shipping in liquid form via tanker truck and railcar, and shipping in solid form in individual packages. The individual packages are used primarily by building contractors as a source of asphalt for roofing applications, and are typically formed by pouring molten asphalt into containers made of a metal bottom and cylindrical paper sidewalls. The asphalt is typically poured at temperatures of about 177.degree. C., and the packages are allowed to cool for up to 24 hours prior to shipping. After removing the paper and metal container, which become waste, the end user typically places the solid asphalt in a gas-fired melting kettle to melt the asphalt for use.
A problem associated with such heated kettles of molten asphalt is that they can emit significant amounts of fumes. The fumes can be unsightly, and an irritant to workers and others in the surrounding area. Accordingly, efforts have been taken to reduce the amount of fumes emitted from such kettles. In this regard, it has been discovered that the introduction of polymeric materials that rise to the surface of the molten asphalt in the kettle and form a skim coating thereon reduces fuming. While the polymeric material can generally be added to the asphalt in the kettle in almost any manner to reduce fuming, adding the polymer in the asphalt packages supplied to the end user provides continual replenishment of the polymer in the melting kettle, and is by far the most convenient form of accomplishing the desired result. However, while such polymers have previously been included in such packages in the form of a consumable container for the asphalt, e.g., Owens Coming's TruMelt.RTM. containers, it has been discovered that incorporating such polymers in traditional metal and paper asphalt packages is less than straightforward. In particular, it has been found that the introduction of polymer into the packages prior to filling the package with molten asphalt often results in the polymer migrating to the top and sides of the package rather than becoming embedded in the asphalt. As a result, when the packaging materials are removed from the solidified asphalt at the construction site, a significant amount of the polymer particles separate from the asphalt and are thrown away with the packaging materials.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of introducing the desired polymer into the asphalt contained in standard metal and paper packaging in a manner that the polymer is integrally bonded to the solidified asphalt contained in the package (hereinafter referred to as "packaged asphalt") such that it does not separate therefrom when the packaging materials are stripped from the asphalt and thrown away at the construction site. These needs are met by the process of the invention disclosed below.